Sobre Noites Quentes e Problemas pra Dormir
by Kimiz
Summary: Ela estava com problemas para dormir. Ela culpava o calor. Mas o problema não tinha nada a ver com a marca dos termômetros...  ShikaTema  Oneshot.


**Title:** Sobre Noites Quentes e Problemas pra Dormir

**Author: **Kimi-Hina (Na verdade só a Kimi ¬¬)

**Genere: **Humor/Romance

**Shipper: **ShikaTema

**Language: **Portuguese

**Rated: **K

**Summary: **Ela estava com problemas para dormir. Ela culpava o calor. Mas o problema não tinha nada a ver com a marca dos termômetros...

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence. Porque se pertencesse teria um pouco de romance naquela coisa!

**Nota: **Ok. Essa fic eu fiz ontem. A gente ta no meio do verão! Eu tava morrendo de calor, com sono, e não conseguindo dormir. ERA UMA NOITE MUITO QUENTE, SEM NOÇÃO! E A MINHA MÃE NÃO DEIXAVA EU LIGAR O AR CONDICIONADO! Eram 3 horas da manhã. Eu tive um lapso. Escrevi. Fui terminar era cinco pras 5 da manhã. Então... Não reparem se estiver ruinzinha, ok? Espero que gostem!

**Edit ****14/11/11: **Acabei de reler e mudar algumas coisas. Relendo ela quatro anos depois eu descobri que não gosto muito dessa fic. Ela só não está... Boa, mas acho que está um pouquinho melhor agora.

**Sobre Noites Quentes e Problemas pra Dormir**

Temari virou para um lado, fechou os olhos. Esperou uns minutos... Nada. Virou-se para o outro lado, trocou a posição do travesseiro, achou confortável, aconchegou-se melhor, fechou os olhos, esperou uns minutos... Nada. Seu relógio já marcava 3 horas da manhã e o sono não vinha. Suspirou, derrotada, se levantando da cama.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos loiros amassados e, atrapalhadamente, prendeu-os em um coque malfeito. Levou as mãos aos olhos verdes semi-fechados e esfregou-os, cansada. Já era a terceira noite assim. Estava com sono. Certo. Ia dormir. Certo. E não conseguia. Problema. Detestava admitir, mas estava quase apelando para um remédio para dormir.

Ela culpava o calor, uma das coisas que não suportava no verão de Konoha. Era quente de dia E de noite. Em Suna pelo menos era sempre fresco à noite e ela conseguia dormir direito. Mas seu amado irmão tinha que mandá-la em missão diplomática para Konoha bem no meio da temporada mais quente do ano.

Os noticiários informavam que a marca dos termômetros já passava dos 30 ºC e não ia parar por aí. Ela estava derretendo.

Andou até a janela e abriu as portas de vidro que davam para a sacada. Apoiou-se na mureta, nem ligando que só vestia uma camisola fina. Ela não gostava de pijamas porque a apertavam, então sempre acabava roubando uma das camisetas de um dos irmãos. Eles não iam dar falta mesmo... O estranho, porém, era que ela não tivera tempo de roubar uma de um dos dois. Havia sido "convocada" tão em cima da hora que fez as malas colocando só o básico, e pegou a primeira coisa considerada "veste para dormir" que vira em seu armário.

Dois culpados pela falta de sono. O calor e a camisola.

Notou que na sacada, de vez em quando, passava uma brisa, que mesmo não sendo tão fresca quanto desejaria, já servia para alguma coisa. Resolveu aproveitar o momento para colocar os pensamentos em ordem, refletir sobre certos assuntos... Pensar nos problemas.

A primeira coisa que veio à sua cabeça foram os irmãos. Como estariam se virando? Será que o irmão mais novo estava dormindo direito? Será que estavam se alimentando bem? Deus, ela não queria nem pensar no café da manhã. Recusava-se a imaginar Kankuro cozinhando. E Gaara não chegava perto de um fogão desde o incidente do Natal. Ela nunca mais comeu um cookie na vida. E Kankuro... O pobre nunca mais foi o mesmo. Riu levemente.

Foi entre esses pensamentos que lembrou de uma das razões que tiravam seu sono. Ironicamente, era o dorminhoco número um de Konoha.

Ela não sabia muito bem o que eles tinham. Viviam implicando um com o outro. Ela o chamava de bebê chorão e ele a chamava de mulher problemática, mas ela sempre podia conversar com ele e ele sempre era gentil com ela quando estava com a cabeça cheia. Até aí ela podia chamá-lo de amigo. Esse não era o problema.

A confusão começou realmente quando ela teve que admitir que ele crescera, e a partir desse ponto, ela corarava quando ele a elogiasse, tremia quando sem querer encostasse nele, tinha ataques de ansiedade cada vez que ele chegasse muito perto e isso a deixava ainda mais agressiva, porque a confundia. E ela descontava tudo nele. Isso mexia com ela a ponto de ser a única coisa que ela conseguia pensar o dia inteiro.

Foi quando a ficha caiu. Não era o calor, não era a camisola. Era _ele. _Ela não conseguia dormir porque Konoha era a Vila _dele. _Ela estava perto _dele_. E a partir do momento que resolvesse a enrolação com ele conseguiria dormir!

Pegou um short, um sapato qualquer, uma blusa. Trocou-se, e pegou as chaves do apartamento que ocupava sempre que estava em Konoha. Apagou a luz antes de bater a porta.

* * *

Sabaku no Temari era uma mulher impulsiva.

Sabaku no Temari era uma mulher imprevisível.

Sabaku no Temari era uma mulher de temperamento forte e paciência curta.

Sabaku no Temari era uma mulher estranha.

Nara Shikamaru estava acostumado à impulsividade, à imprevisibilidade, ao temperamento, à falta de paciência e à estranhice.

A única coisa que ele não esperava dela era aparecer na porta de sua casa, às 3 da manhã, com roupa de domingo, fora do penteado de praxe e sem o leque nas costas. Isso era uma coisa que ele REALMENTE não esperava. Teve que piscar umas quatro vezes antes de poder dizer com certeza que era ela.

- Temari... O que você ta fazendo aqui? São 3 da manhã! – ele resmungou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos escuros.

- Problemas pra dormir, seu cabelo ta solto? – ela deixou escapar, um tanto exasperada, e ele riu.

- É. Bem... Eu não quero ser grosso nem nada, mas... Ou entra ou vai embora, não fica aí parada na porta no meio da madrugada.

- Ah... Ta... – a loira corou de leve e entrou na casa, enquanto ele fechava a porta.

A casa era surpreendentemente arrumada. Era como se ele tivesse preguiça até pra bagunçá-la. Tinha um tamanho bom. Ela ficara sabendo que ele se mudara da casa dos pais depois que fizera dezenove e às vezes, quando ele tinha que guiá-la, eles passavam na sua casa porque ele tinha que pegar alguma coisa, mas ela nunca tinha realmente entrado. As paredes tinham cores claras, como ela pôde notar mesmo no escuro, e os móveis um tom agradável. Ele contornou o balcão que separava a cozinha da sala e se apoiou nele.

- Você quer... Tomar alguma coisa? Sei lá.

- Não... Obrigada.

Ela se virou para tentar falar com ele, mas notou que havia sido um grande erro. Ele estava apenas com a parte de baixo do pijama, deixando à mostra o tórax definido. Os cabelos lisos contornavam o rosto com uma expressão sonolenta e mal chegavam aos ombros. Sentiu as bochechas arderem e voltou a encarar a parede, de costas pra ele, que pareceu notar, já que pegou uma camiseta nas costas de uma cadeira e colocou-a rapidamente.

- Então... O que eu posso fazer pra te ajudar a dormir? – ele riu da pergunta segundos depois de fazê-la. Ela se virou rápido. Tinha as mãos juntas, os indicadores apontando pra ele, os polegares para cima, encostando no lábio.

- Eu estou com um problema.

- Qual é o seu problema?

- Você é o problema.

Nota mental de Shikamaru: Sabaku no Temari também não é uma mulher de rodeios.

- Ah... – ele arqueou as sobrancelhas e voltou a encará-la, curioso. – Como eu sou o seu problema, dessa vez?

- Pois é! _Eu não sei!_ – ela murmurou, irritada. – Eu não sei o que ta acontecendo, o que eu tô sentindo... – ela começou a dar voltas em torno de si mesma – Eu tô confusa, e estranha! – parou e apontou para ele, ameaçadoramente – E não venha me dizer que eu sou sempre estranha, porque é um estranho _diferente!_ Quando eu tô perto de você que é estranho. Eu fico tendo esses ataques, e eu me sinto uma adolescente e esquisita... – ela largou os braços do lado do corpo e suspirou, cansada. – Me diz que não sou só eu.

Ele largou o copo d'água que tinha pego e sorriu enviesado, se levantando do balcão. Andou até ela na calma e tranqüilidade que deixaria qualquer um arrancando os cabelos. Quando chegou perto dela, passou as mãos pela cintura da loira e fitou bem dentro de seus olhos, um sorriso brincando nos lábios.

- Não, não é só você. – inclinou a cabeça, enquanto ela ficava na ponta dos pés e passava as mãos pelo pescoço do moreno. Os olhos fecharam-se instintivamente e os lábios se tocaram de leve, antes de virar um beijo de verdade. Quando os dois se separaram, ela franziu o cenho.

- Você me deixou mais confusa ainda. O que a gente é?

- Você não sabe ainda?

- Ei! Você é o gênio aqui! – ela brincou antes de beijá-lo novamente. – Sério, o que a gente é?

- Você é muito problemática, eu vou ter que pedir?

- Vai.

- Tá, sai comigo amanhã. – ele disse, fazendo careta.

- Que falta de romantismo...

- Vai dormir, Temari! – ele soltou-a e andou até a porta, para abri-la.

- Ta, ta, já vou... – a loira riu.

E bem na hora que estava saindo lembrou-se de uma coisa que queria pedir para ele.

- Ah! Shikamaru, você podia me fazer um favor?

* * *

A temporada quente de Konoha não era tão ruim assim. E o calor parecia ter finalmente amenizado. Terminou de escorregar dentro de uma camiseta uns três números maiores que o seu e correu até a cama.

Cobriu-se direito com um lençol fino, ajeitou o travesseiro na posição que queria, aconchegou-se melhor na cama. Fechou os olhos, esperou uns minutos... E finalmente o sono veio.

* * *

So... Foi isso. Espero que vocês tenham gostado. Beijinhos pra todos e... Essa autora gosta de reviews... Se estiverem dispostos... xD


End file.
